


Two Wolves, Come Separately to a Wood

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Wolf Trap, Virginia [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: #Fresh Meat Friday, AU season 3, M/M, Mainly Will PoV, RST, SadDogs, SadDogs!, Set between Digestivo and The Great Red Dragon, Slow Burn, The Hunt/Jagten, URT, UST, Wait for it, pre-trial, rare/pair, rrt, very close to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: After the events in Florence and on the Verger Estate Will begins to pull his life back together. He knows he might never get away from Hannibal's all consuming obsession with him. And if he's honest, he isn't sure he wants to.Fresh Meat Friday April 2017





	

Will yawns broadly, his face split in two by the strength of it. His jaw cracks. Winston, lying down with her head on her paws beside the bed yawns too. Will reaches over to scratch behind her ears.

'You're a beautiful girl. You are. Where's Buster then hey? Where's that crazy one?'

Winston yawns again and the sound of dog claws skittering on wood tells Will that Buster is near.

He swings his feet over the side of the bed. This hurts.. His head. His ribs. His fucking shoulder. Again. Always that shoulder. He cricks his neck. He blindly seeks out his glasses on the bedside table. Once he hadn't really needed them but those days are past. 

With his glasses on he surveys the room. Still dusty, still untidy, still doggy, though only Buster and Winston are around to keep him company, the rest boarded or adopted out. Alana has been decent enough to bring these two back.

Yawning and stretching more carefully he pulls himself up to standing and sways a little. He pulls the curtains open and squints horribly in the light. There is a brief burst of pain somewhere behind his eyes.

As he adjusts he pulls his tee shirt off over his head and throws it into the hamper. He opens his dresser and retrieves a clean shirt and boxers. He scrabbles his watch up. 8:40, that is alright. Not too late. There is someone coming to look at the house some time around 9:30. He's time for a shower, coffee, maybe a quick tidy. He looks around again. Maybe not.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Showered and dressed and with coffee on the stove he begins to feel a little better. He picks up cartons and other litter from around the kitchen and living room. He makes the bed. He moves the dog beds into the laundry room, piles them up like a stack of pizza boxes. He runs a dustpan and brush round the worst of the dog hair. Looks at the boat motor in one corner and decides to leave it. On his work table there are some old flies half finished. He's not fished since the BSHCI. Yet another thing Hannibal has taken from him.

Best not to think about that. The trial is going to occupy most of the next few months. So. Better to think about something else, anything else. Selling the house is just one of those things. Since Hannibal had knelt in the snow in front of the house and given himself up Will has made lists of things to do, to think about. He's even made a list of lists, all the things he should try and get to. Before he can finally get away.

He knows there is a chance he will never get away.

As he ties a bundle of newspapers up and deposits them by the waste bin outside he can see a car making its way along the approach road. He looks at his watch, just on 9:30, the guy is punctual at least. Alright then. Will turns back into the house, it is as good as it is going to get. Either the guy will like it or not.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Can I offer you coffee? And mind the dogs. Are you ok with dogs I can put them in a room if you're not?'

'It's fine Mr Graham. I like dogs. I used to have one. And yes, coffee. Thank you'

'No problem. Do you take it black or what?'

'Black's fine, though a sugar would be good'

'Sure no problem, have a look round in here, I'll only be a minute'

Will leaves the visitor in the living room reading the spines of his books. He shuts the door between them and leans on it. He doesn't know whether to curse or cry but this guy looks so like Hannibal they could be related. He takes a few deep breaths. He'd almost lost it when the guy got out of his car and walked across the grass towards him.

He is tall, lean, hair that sweeps across from a side parting, brown with natural silver and gold streaks catching the sun, he is wearing glasses, and clothes more like Will's than anything he has ever seen Hannibal wear, even when Hannibal was at his most laid back in Florence. At first Will wonders if it is a con, or a hallucination, or some shit dreamed up in Hannibal's feverish mind. It wouldn't be beyond him.

But the guy is friendly, a little down-beat, calm, and quiet. His name is Lucas something, Will didn't catch the surname, didn't like to ask again. He'd admired the exterior of the house, the surroundings, the peacefulness. He'd smiled and asked if he could walk around the property later. If Will would show him the woods. 

Will gets rid of the old coffee grinds and starts a fresh pot. He hears Lucas play a few notes on the piano, he opens the door and calls through, 

'It's out of tune, but have at it if you like'

He hears Lucas play something slow and a little tentative. Maybe out of practice or not very good to start with, but good enough for him to get the wistfulness of the tune. Will doesn't know it. When he finishes he begins something a little cheerier, maybe some kind of dance, some classical piece. Half way through he stops. Lucas comes through into the kitchen

'You're right, a little out of tune. But nice all the same. I haven't played for a bit. Are you leaving it?'

'If you want it? If you buy the place. Here, one black coffee, and sugar. I've only got these little packets'

'From rest stops? I used to collect them. As a child. My mother hated it, thought I was a thief'

Will laughs 'maybe I am. I'm trying to place your accent? It's Northern European right?'

'You have a good ear. Danish. And you? Here we are in Virginia but you sound southern'

'You've a good ear. I've tried to lose it. Louisiana. God, I only have to say the word and I sound full of swamp and bullfrogs'

Lucas laughs 'that's a nice way to put it. I like it. Evocative.'

'Well, no one's ever said I was short on imagination'

'Yes? What's your work Mr Graham? I saw the boat motor. The fishing flies?'

'Yeah? That's just what I enjoy doing. I was a teacher at the FBI academy. But... Well... It's complicated. There was a case, more, a whole series of cases. It got messy. I got a little fucked up by it, and, well, I've mostly left the Bureau. I'm going to sell here and then try and get on with my life. Somehow. If you do buy it'd work well for me to be able to stay on for another few months. There's going to be a trial, I'll be a witness.'

'I'm sorry. I can see that might not be easy. I shan't pry. Let's talk about something else. Tell me about the kitchen, what are the problems here?'

Will can't help but laugh, 

'the kitchen? The kitchen is fine. Fridge works, stove works, freezer is in the garage' 

he stops for a moment and wonders if any of Randall Tier is still in the freezer.

'I'll leave all the cupboards and fittings, though I can't imagine you'll want the curtains'

'Nor can I. They are pretty bad. Did they come with the house, or were you not well when you got them'

Lucas smiles as he makes the gentle joke, Will starts a smile,

'I could add a few hundred on for that. Come on I'll show you the other rooms'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Lucas drives away that afternoon Will is surprised to find that just for once he feels ok. It's been interesting, entertaining too. They've agreed Lucas will come back to see the house when it's raining so he can check the roads and the roofs. Will can't fault him for that, it's the kind of things he'd be thinking of if he was in the market for a clapboard house in the middle of nowhere.

As he washes up their cups and plates from when he made some rough cut sandwiches for them to eat at lunchtime, he looks out of the window across the grass to the tree line. The two of them had gone for a walk across the fields, the dogs lolloping along beside them. Lucas had clearly been delighted, 

'You're a dog person. You have any?'

'I did. Not now. She died. It was...'

He pauses then in what he is saying, and stands still. He picks up a stick and stands there just weighing it in his hand. 

'It was difficult. You talked about a difficult time. I left Denmark because of something difficult. I was accused of something, I was innocent, but nobody believed me for some time. It was... I find it hard to trust, to be open. I left to get away from it all, from the people who didn't believe me'

He throws the stick across the field and the dogs both tear after it,

'Someone killed my dog. It was meant as a punishment. It's good, it's good to be with them'

Will looks at him, he can feel the range of emotions pouring off Lucas, 

'I had something like that. Accused of something. Something terrible. I was innocent too. Some of my closest friends didn't believe me. The one who did wound up dead. I feel like I killed her. It's still killing me'

'Is this what the trial will be about? Your friend?'

'Amongst others. Look you'll hear about it if you do any digging on the internet. It's the Lecter case'

'Hannibal the Cannibal?'

Will's heart sinks, 

'Yeah. That's it'

'A stupid name. Distracts people from what he is'

'What's that?'

'I'd say mostly someone beyond categorisation. Complicated. He wasn't caught was he? He gave himself up. For a friend'

'Yeah, that's right too'

'Ahhh. You're the friend?'

'I am'

Lucas looks at him then with a look on his face that says "well that's a pile of shit right there", and then laughs. After a moment or two Will starts to laugh as well.

'God, it's not funny. It's a nightmare. I hate it'

'Of course you do. It's terrible. He was your friend. Is your friend?'

'I'm conflicted. And I know how crazy that makes me sound'

Lucas gives him a lopsided smile, 

'friends can make us crazy. Come on, show me the rest of the woods or I will think there are things you don't want me to see'

'You hear the irony in what you're saying don't you?'

'Of course, my language is not fluent but my ideas are'

Will grins 'come on then. There's a river back on the other side too'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few days later the weather changes and rain just deluges down. Will finds a leak in one of the upstairs rooms, maybe under the place he'd stood when he'd been sleepwalking, maybe he'd shifted a shingle? He suspects Lucas might find a way to make them both laugh at this too.

They've spoken on the phone twice, Will to suggest fishing via a voice mail message, Lucas to agree and offer a meal at the place he's renting,

'I should tell you your kitchen curtains would be very at home here. It is like living in something from the seventies'

'I was born in the seventies'

'Thank you for that. Now I shall take my decrepit self to the shops for some soft food for my old teeth'

Will smiles to himself. Hannibal would hate Lucas. Just on principle. Because he is friendly and humorous and Will likes him and he is not Hannibal. Knowing that if they'd been friendly, even a year ago, Hannibal might have killed him or removed him in some way from Will's life gives him pause. He knows he is still at least half way in love with Hannibal. But he thinks their relationship is toxic. 

And here is the thing, it is toxic to both of them. Even knowing this doesn't mean he'll make any better decisions now in relation to Hannibal. But having someone around who is new, who hasn't known Hannibal helps. Lucas has his own baggage but he isn't carrying the same baggage as all of his former colleagues and friends. 

Will spoke to Jack just yesterday,

'Freddie Lounds is sniffing around. You should be ready for her. She's got merchandise out, the whole "murder husbands" range. There are tee shirts. It's going to be a zoo. You ready for this Will?'

'I'm not yet. But I will be. Thanks for the heads up Jack. I'll keep an eye out. I know she thinks I owe her one'

'For not killing her?'

'Something like that'

'Typical. I'll call you next week Will. Be careful. No more killers'

'You've changed your tune'

Jack snorted, but didn't dignify that with an answer and Will had laughed when the line went dead.

He starts to walk down the stairs and listens to the plink plink of water into the basin in the bedroom. Lucas had made no comment on the fact that it is basically only the downstairs that is inhabited apart from the upstairs bathroom. He goes back into the bedroom and looks around. It could be a nice room, he walks across the landing and into the other upstairs room. This could be a nice home office or study or something. Good light for tying ties. He shakes his head. He's selling. He's getting out.

When he gets back downstairs he sees there is a light flashing on his ancient answerphone, he didn't hear the phone ring,

'Will it is Lucas. It is raining. A lot. Let's see how good your roof is shall we? It is 10:30 now. I shall be there in maybe forty minutes. If you are not there I shall test the weatherproofness of your porch. Maybe I should bring some beer so I can be comfortable. I think that is a good idea. Maybe a sandwich too. Just in case. You have still not picked up the call. Either you are asleep, or you are not there, or you are worried about the state of your roof and do not wi'

Will grins, Lucas is cut off half way through his sentence. From the sound of it the message is probably going to end with "wish for me to know just how bad it is" that would be about right for Lucas. He glances at the clock over the mantelpiece, just before 11:00, maybe he'll tidy up a bit more. 

He starts putting books back on shelves properly and things that aren't books on the bookshelves either into cupboards or drawers. One of the things he finds is a shoe box. He opens it. Of course, this is the box of photos, cuttings, a few odds and ends. He empties them out, distracted by a Polaroid near the top of Beverly Katz and Alana Bloom at some FBI event. They're both dressed up a little. It makes his heart hurt.

He sits and holds it, looking at something that's gone. So far gone. There's a knock on the porch door and he calls out,

'It's open, boots off by the mat'

Lucas pushes in, even in the short walk from the car he's got very wet. 

'This is terrible. But I am glad you are here. Can I have a towel? Although I could shake like Winston'

he shakes his sleeve over the dog's head who wuffs at him in delight and then shakes her own head. Lucas takes his glasses off and puts them down on the table where Will has spread out the photographs.

Will drops the picture back on the table top and fetches a towel from the laundry room.

'Here you go. You look bedraggled, I can hang your coat. Is your sweater dry?'

Lucas rubs at his sleeves, 

'it's fine. Proper Norwegian knitting, it's just damp on the outside'

'Sure? Change your mind and I've a selection of manly knits'

Lucas smiles, 

'I should warn you Scandinavians know much about manly knitting'

'Can you knit?'

'We're taught at school. Even my socks I have knitted'

'The ones you've got on? Really?'

Lucas lifts a foot, sure enough, hand knitted socks. 

'Maybe I should exchange socks for the kitchen curtains. They have grown on me. I feel the house would not be complete without them'

'Funny. I'll make some coffee. Then I will show you the leak in the roof and tell you how it got there. Which I think, well, you're going to love that story'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later they've discussed the roof and why it might be leaking, they've been into the big barn out back. Will checks the freezer. It's empty. He's relieved beyond measure. He debates whether to tell Lucas or not. Maybe not. By the way your new friend that you might buy a house from killed someone in the front room, hacked the guy up, turned him into a tableau at the museum, and then served his flesh up in place of actually killing a journalist. Nope. Not right now.

'I should tell you there's a bad story behind the freezer.' 

Great thinks Will, why can't he ever shut the fuck up. It didn't used to be a problem. Before Hannibal, before he got used to telling someone about what was in his fucked up mind. 

'During the case, I conspired to catch my friend. My boss and I ran this complicated con to make it look like I killed someone. In the middle of that someone broke in and tried to kill me. I killed them. Anyway, and this is going to sound terrible, some of the guy got stored in this freezer. I wasn't sure it had all gone. The Feds came and cleaned everything up. But. Well. I wasn't sure. If you don't want the house now I'd understand'

Lucas looks at him and blinks a few times, 

'well. I think now you are just trying to come up with reasons not to sell. It has all your memories, here was my first kiss, this was my first boat motor, here I walked on the roof in my sleep, here I killed someone and then put them in the freezer for dinner later. Here is where I slept after my Cannibal serial killer boyfriend carried me for god knows how many miles, Here I put my seventh dog bed. Here I had encephalitis so badly I wasn't sure if I ate a girl or not'

Will looks at him aghast, 

'it really is that bad isn't it? How will I ever get through the trial?'

'Come back to the house Will. I think maybe we open a beer now. You can tell me a little more about the dogs. I am sorry you've had to give up five of them. Though that seems a little greedy to have seven nice dogs. When I have none.'

Back in the house they steadily make their way through the beers Lucas has brought. He asks about the photos, Will grabs them up and sits down next to him on the couch. 

Gradually he goes through them and explains who they are; Abigail, Alana, Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller, Beverly, Jack at some lecture, Will with some trainees, Beverly again making a stupid kissy face at him. There's a clipping from a newspaper about the Hobbs commendation. Some trainees on a field trip, him giving a guest lecture, him and Alana. And Hannibal. Maybe six of Hannibal.

Lucas picks one up and takes another long drink, 

'I think I look a little like him. He is fancier than me. But yes, there is a resemblance. Do you see it?'

'I do. The first time you came I thought it was some shitty elaborate joke, it's the kind of thing Hannibal might do, to make a point. To help me see something'

'Is it only a physical resemblance? Are we otherwise alike?' 

Lucas looks at him curiously,

'I'd say that's yes and no. His English is more florid, you get to the point quicker. You're both smart, good with words, ideas. You've both got a sense of humour. He hates beer, he's a wine snob really. He's ok with dogs, or mine anyway. He's quite a tactile person, he likes to touch, things, people, possessions. I don't know if you are?'

'I can be. Sometimes. I'm careful to make sure it's wanted'

'Of course. Given what happened'

Lucas inclines his head, he's told Will the whole story now, the accusations, the children, the parents. That maybe someone had tried to kill him.

'He's also a bit of a peacock, likes the attention. Big on the social scene here. And a fantastic cook. I always ate well at his table'

'Ahh. So you partook?'

'I did. I've rationalised it away by saying it's all just meat'

'Of course. It's not the worse thing in the world'

Will looks at him. This is the first time anyone has been so calm about it. Mostly there's been vomiting and nausea and extreme distaste.

'Which is the photo here you like the best?'

'Of Hannibal?'

'Yes, if you like, and from all of them?'

'This one of me and Beverly'

He passes Lucas a Polaroid clearly taken at a scene, they're both doing ridiculous poses, back to back, holding trowels up like they're in some kind of duel. 

'Funny. It's good. She's the one who died, yes?'

Will can only nod, 

'Then you should make a frame for her. Remember her properly. It would be kind'

'Kind?'

'Yes. To you. To remember the good thing about your friend, not always that she died'

Will nods slowly, 

'I'm still in denial about it. Or anger, at her. For not listening'

Lucas nods, 

'Grief is hard. So is forgiveness'

'I don't think I really forgive Hannibal yet, even though I told him I did,'

'I meant of yourself'

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

The rain keeps on keeping on. Will changes the basin in the bedroom. They get to talking about why he's never used the upstairs. Somehow this turns into them wrestling the bed in the living room apart and taking it upstairs and installing it there instead. They seek clean bedding in the laundry room and the bed is remade. Will is mildly embarrassed he can't actually remember when he last changed the sheets. Months? Longer? He gets the laundry running.

With the bed moved there is more space downstairs, Lucas finds a broom and gradually the whole room is swept clear of dust and dog hair,

'Enough for a whole dog I think. Where can this go?'

Will shows him a compost heap out back under a bit of carpet. The rain has almost stopped now. As they're depositing the second pile there's a glint out on the edge of the property line, the sun reflecting off glass. It catches Lucas's attention.

'Will, there is someone over there. On the edge, in front of the trees. Can you see?'

Will looks to where he is pointing, mindful of what Jack had said,

'Freddie Lounds. The reporter'

'The one you didn't kill?'

'Yup'

'Oh good. I would like to meet her. Shall I bring her back or will she just annoy you?'

Wills about to suggest that Lucas tells her where to go when he checks himself. Maybe this could be interesting,

'bring her back, I'll put more coffee on, or tea, I'm not offering her beer'

'Tea would be good. I think she's seen me'

Lucas is waving mightily and beckoning in big sweeping movements of his arms, if Freddie is looking through a long lens she can't help but see that he's telling her to come closer. She walks across the field,

'Well, not to snap wise, and sound like a nut job, but I thought you were Hannibal Lecter, from over there'

'Yes. I'm told so. I'm not though. Do you want tea or coffee? Come in'

'Graham is letting me into his house?'

'Yes. I promise I'm not Lecter,'

'Ok. That's creepy of you, who are you anyway?'

'He might buy the house Freddie don't scare him off'

'Yes. The curtains too are dreadful. But I like the house and the scenery'

'Don't tell me that's how you met. You came to see the house?'

'Yes, a few days ago, I wanted to see it if it rained' 

he drops his voice, in conspiracy and Freddie leans in despite herself,

'The roof leaks, terribly. He might not have told me, and I wake up with water in my face one day. Better to know. Buyer beware'

She looks at him, is this guy teasing her or what, she looks at Will as he comes back into the room with two coffees and a tea and a jug of milk on a tray, he catches a look from Freddie,

'What?'

'I'm just impressed at how normal you're managing to be. Thanks for the coffee'

Will is about to say something scathing, instead he shrugs, 

'I'm practicing. It's harder than it looks'

'No shit. So. Mr Lecter twin, you know the gory details, you're not afraid?'

'Of what? A haunted house? A former federal employee? A journalist? A killer who looks like me and is currently incarcerated'

'Why do you say currently?'

'Well, I still believe innocent until proven guilty'

'Really? Graham, you can't be very convincing'

'Mr Graham has not tried to be. We have left off talking about his testimony. It's not appropriate. He hardly knows me'

'Yeah. But you look just like his, as I'm actually in your house where you nearly killed me..'

Will sighs 'look, I explained all..'

She holds up a hand, 

'Alright already. I was going to say I won't call him your murder husband, but your something'

'Yeah. Something is fair'

Freddie looks at him,

'Are you going with that at the Trial?'

The way she says it gives it a capital letter. Will shrugs again,

'I don't know for sure I'm being called yet'

'Oh you are'

'I don't doubt your sources, prosecution or defence?'

Freddie stares at him some more,

'Alright, can I quote you on that? Actually don't answer that, you know I will'

'I'm sorry there are no biscuits. Do you want to see where Dr Lecter knelt when he gave himself up?'

Freddie nods and gives Will a look that manages to convey a comprehensive "what is this guy on?" She follows Lucas outside.

'Just here. Mr Graham stood on the porch. He knelt in the snow. His knees got wet. He must have been quite chilled. If you like I could kneel down. You could take a picture?'

'Err. I think I won't. It's weird enough already'

Will joins them on the grass,

'Freddie if you do want to ask me anything just call. I won't promise to help, or answer, but, I won't be a shit either'

'Alright. Any conditions?'

'Not that I can think of right now. Lucas, anything to add?'

'I'm very pleased to have met you Ms Lounds, always good to know the main characters in a drama. And, '

His voice gets quieter and she leans in again,

'I like your hat'

She straightens up then,

'Are you sure he's not channeling Lecter? I'll see you Graham, at the trial, unless the judge kicks us out'

'If he does, when it's over, I'll give you an exclusive. A short one'

Freddie looks at him again and shoulders her bag and her long lens camera, she walks back across the field turning just once, Lucas and Will wave at her.

'You played that well'

Lucas smiles,

'We have different press controls in Europe, I would not have tried that at home'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that evening after Lucas has gone Will thinks about him. He likes him, he is funny and erudite, and intelligent, well read, has seen a lot of film. He's like the best bits of Hannibal without the full Hannibal. It's attractive. Will knows he's attracted to Lucas. And that probably is the Hannibal thing. He and Hannibal were lovers for only a few weeks but it had been intense and seductive and he'd walked around in a near constant state of arousal.

Their reunion in Italy could have gone that way were it not for Bedelia. And if Will hadn't rejected Hannibal after the hideous experience with Mason Verger he might even now be living out one of Freddie Lound's murder husband's scenarios. He half regrets that he isn't. And isn't sure quite yet if he'll talk about it at the trial. 

Maybe he'll ask Lucas about it. So far he's been pretty balanced and fair in his assessments and queries. Will has noticed that he almost never gives advice, and only an opinion if Will specifically asks for it. Will looks up at the ceiling, they had fixed the shingle in the afternoon and the water isn't coming through any more. It's raining again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the morning Will moves stuff around in the living room. He brings a chair from the barn indoors, an old rocker that is surprisingly comfortable. He moves a table upstairs into the smaller bedroom and then takes his fishing gear there too. He moves a small set of shelves into the room and then brings up fishing books and a few encyclopaedia and reference books. Better. 

He moves clothes from the downstairs into a chest of drawers in the bedroom. In the attic he finds some curtains and puts them up in the bedroom too. They're dusty, but they're a good dense midnight blue velvet, a little faded along the edges where the light has got to them. He takes them out of doors and hangs them on a line before beating the crap out of them with a baseball bat he found in the barn. The dust goes everywhere and by the end he's coughing and spluttering and glad he's shut the door to the house as the wind is blowing it all over the place. 

Once they're up the room almost looks like a bedroom should, no lampshade though, just a bare eco bulb that gives off a soft glow. He hunts around in the barn and the attic. He finds a bedside table. And a lamp, but no shade.

Downstairs it looks like a home and not just somewhere he's living. It's the first time it really has. He's always loved the house, his safe harbour, though some of the things Lucas enumerated made it harder to come home to, the last year or so. Moving stuff around has helped. The chair Mason Verger sat on when he cut off his face and fed it to Will's dogs he's actually burnt. Some things he doesn't need a reminder of.

He finds a scrap of paper and writes down "frame" "lampshades x 3" "angle poise lamp?" He chews the end of the pencil a moment "cushion" "towels" "something to take to Lucas'" he's casting an eye around the downstairs when he hears the purr of a high end car outside. Alana. Will isn't quite sure he's ready for her. But he takes a deep breath and goes to the door.

It's Alana and Margot. That's either better or much, much worse. He stands in the porch and offers them a small smile,

'Hello. Are you coming in or is this a modestly formal visit of some kind?'

'I think coming in?' 

Margot looks at Alana who nods. Will can't help noticing the slight churning of his guts. He'd kissed Alana here, Christ he'd had sex with Margot. The two women come in and look around,

'You've made changes, that's good Will'

And straight off the bat Will feels slightly irritated with her, God could she just not see him as unfixed and unfixable for once,

'Can I make you coffee?'

'I'm fine, Margot?'

Margot has been looking at the photo of Beverly and Will that he's propped up on the side,

'Is this Beverly Katz?'

She doesn't touch it, and he's grateful for that,

'Yeah. We were at a scene, nearly two years ago. It's nice. It's a reminder'

Margot looks at him,

'I don't think I need to ask what I was going to ask. Have you been called as a witness yet Will?'

'Not yet, but Freddie Lounds assures me I will be. I'm pretty sure she knows. Both of you?'

'Yes. Prosecution.'

'Got it all straight?'

'We think so. What are you going to say about it?'

'That night? As little as possible. I was in Italy then it's an almighty blur, then I was here and it was three days later'

Alana looks at him sceptically 'what happened in the blur?'

'Some unpleasant things I don't know if I dreamt or were real. And Hannibal carrying me, and then waking up here. And then we talked and he turned himself in'

'And that's it?'

'About that night? Yes. Hannibal and I didn't talk about what happened when I was out of it. There wasn't time. We haven't been in touch since'

'He's saying you were lovers'

'Is he? Ok. That's true'

Alana looks shocked and it comes out bitter, 

'You didn't say anything at the time!'

'I didn't. And then it didn't matter so much. I don't know if it makes it any better but I did say to him he should break it off'

'With me?' 

She sounds indignant, Will decides that's fair enough,

'With one of us. He just decided to have his cake and eat it'

Margot frowns at him,

'Freddie Lounds came to see me. She said you've got some friend who looks just like Hannibal. What's that all about?'

'Yeah? Oh, Lucas. Yes, I guess he does. She was quite taken aback. Funny really'

'Who is he?'

'Someone who I hope is going to buy the house, despite its recent past and it's occupant's history'

Alana frowns, but Margot puts a hand on her arm,

'Fair enough Will. Thanks for letting us in. Let us know if there's anything we can do for you. Or if you remember anything'

'Sure. Of course' he pauses and then adds 'good luck'

They both look at him then, a little uncertain, but he smiles back and gently ushers them through the front door, across the porch and down the steps to a waiting chauffeur and a comfortable ride across the fields.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Will pulls his cell out of his pocket and makes a call

'Lucas I'm in Home Depot which I think might be the fifth circle of hell, I'm trying to buy a lamp shade, they have at least 500 what the fuck do I do?'

He listens to whatever Lucas says and then heads towards the paper globes, he picks out an off white one for the bedroom, a white one for the "office" and one in a sort of rose for the living room. He heads for the photo frames, here he finds one in pine that will take the picture. He gets a pair in case he finds another picture to frame as a companion. 

He finds a cushion in different shades of blue he doesn't hate. And then buys four towels, two hand size and two bigger, and then in a fit of something he doesn't analyse too closely two enormous bath sheets. He realises he forgot the lamp and goes back to look at at the angle-poise ones. He checks a price tag $150. He has no idea if that's high or not but he likes the lamp and how it swings and balances, so it joins the other things in the trolley he has, nestled in the towels. 

At the cash register he realises the cashier is gently flirting with him and he makes the effort to be a bit nicer and hopes it doesn't come off as creepy. He's utterly out of his depth. But she seems to think he's cute. In the parking lot he stacks his new purchases in the trunk of the car. He decides he can't remember having ever bought anything for the house before. Everything has been slowly accumulated and he's never thought to replace anything unless it had broken.

Back home the cushion goes on the rocker, towels in the bathroom, the anglepoise in the upstairs small bedroom. He makes himself a coffee and spends some time matting and framing the picture of him and Beverly. He has to stop a couple of times to wipe his eyes. It's a good picture, alive, real. It speaks of the humanity in him and his friend that had almost got buried when she was.

He takes the three lampshades out of their cellophane covers and grapples with them onto the wires hanging from the ceiling roses. They'd only been a few dollars each but they make a big difference. The bedroom looks inviting, the little room looks like it's got a purpose and the living room looks like it'd be ok for anyone to come in and he wouldn't think twice about asking. Good if he gets any more interest in the house.

When he eats his evening meal at the table in the kitchen he wonders why he hasn't done any of these things before. Maybe in part it's because really this stuff doesn't matter. Maybe he'd just got other things to do. Maybe he'd known deep down that this was a kind of self inflicted punishment, for not being normal, for not fitting in, an external expression. Almost a warning to anyone that visited, danger, loner, stranger, his own way of saying to people, don't expect reasonable, don't expect mainstream, don't expect sociability, don't expect human.

As he washes up he considers that maybe this is the most human he's been in a long while. Perhaps he's getting better at accepting who he is, and believing that lots of us are conflicted, confusing, a mixed bag of feelings and thoughts and behaviours, contradictory and inconsistent. A bit of a mess. He smiles to himself, he feels almost good about being a bit of a mess. At least now he knows he is, and that the world hasn't ended yet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few days later he and Lucas return from a trip into the city. Will trying to find a suit to wear to the trial, Lucas mostly laughing at him and hunting down a new coat for himself.

'Something to wear in the summer, when it is not so cold, but you need a cover. Not just rain wear, something nicer than that'

The shop assistant had been helpful and eventually he'd found something like a pea coat in style but more like a mackintosh in fabric.

'It is ok? I don't look bad in it? Will? What do you think? I will pass for human?'

Will had smiled at this,

'It's a good look on you. The colour is good, what do you think?'

The shop assistant had smiled then,

'I think so. It's smart without being formal'

Lucas had bought it and had seemed happy when it was wrapped up and put into a bag,

'Look how normal we are being. It is a good feeling sometimes just to fit in. What about the suit, are you happy with it? What do you want to convey in court?'

It's a good question and it's one Will's been thinking about since Alana and Margot turned up.

'I've been thinking about that. Can I run a few things past you? Would you mind?'

'I don't mind, I have no baggage to bring, I have opinions, because of what you have said, but that means I see the case mostly from your side which could help you to make firm your own thoughts?'

'Alright. How would it be if we talk about it over lunch? I can bribe you with some of the things I cook better. I did pick up some good tricks from Hannibal'

'As well as the scars. It is good there are good things too. You were not all wrong about him. He did care. Maybe still does?'

'That's part of what I want to talk about I guess'

'Good. We should eat something to fortify us'

Back at the house Will sees the flag is up on his mail box. It's the court summons. He opens it and reads it and hands it to Lucas,

'For the defence? Do they get to say first?'

'In effect they get to choose who they want, if both teams want someone defence gets first pick. But prosecution will assume I'm a hostile witness for the defence, they'll use that'

'Hmm. Let's eat this lunch you promise. Then we will talk properly see if we can help you get it straight'

'Why are you helping Lucas?'

'Not used to people helping? Or only your cannibal boyfriend?'

Will grimaces,

'Something like that'

'I think it is a mix of reasons. I like you, you have had a bad time, I know what that is like, not the same obviously, I hope. But enough alike to know the pain of it. I admit I am a little intrigued by it. I am a bit curious I want to know how it works out. Selfishly if this is all alright for you maybe I get the house quicker? I am not a saint'

As he says this he's smiling and Will knows that some of it is only the truth and some of it is there to help him accept help, which is easier if there's an element of self interest in there on the part of the helper. He appreciates the thought.

'Alright then, lunch first.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later in the afternoon Will and Lucas go for a long walk across the fields and through the woods. Will is wrung out. It's been harder than he thought to talk about the whole thing. The run up to his own incarceration, what happened whilst he was in the BSHCI, Matthew Brown and what happened with him, Alana, Randall Tier. Abigail. 

He'd cried then and Lucas had sat with a hand on Will's shoulder waiting him out. He'd talked about falling in love with Hannibal despite what had happened, despite what he believed Hannibal to be capable of. He'd talked about how they became lovers, what he'd felt, the sex, the intensity and the sensuousness. He'd talked about Margot, the lost child, or idea of a child. He talked about Hannibal's possessiveness and how Will was devastated and jealous to find that Hannibal was in Florence with his psychiatrist. And that he'd see her at the trial and how scared he was of that.

He'd talked about what he'd felt when he set off across the sea to Sicily. And the heart, and Pazzi, and Florence. He'd got choked on everything that happened there, that he wanted to run, with Hannibal, wherever, as far as possible. That Hannibal would have killed him, that Jack too couldn't quite kill Hannibal. That Verger in effect saved him and didn't. And everything that he could remember about that night, which isn't much really, or not much beyond what he'd told Alana and Margot. But it is something.

He'd told Lucas about Hannibal carrying him through the snow back to the house. Of what they'd said to each other then. Of the way Hannibal had kissed his way along the scar on his stomach, and had held Will whilst he wept. Of the tender love making, of Will knowing he had to let him go. Had let him go. Only to find that even in this he had lost. That Hannibal always, always, out thought him, was six moves ahead at least. He'd cried harder then and Lucas had carefully held him as he shook with sobs.

Lucas hadn't said much, just prompted occasionally, asked the next question, listened carefully. He'd been the one to suggest the walk.

'I don't know if I can say all that in court'

'You won't have to. You just need to be comfortable with what you do say. It's why I asked about the suit. What do you want to convey?'

'To the jury?'

'Yes, to them, the judge, the people in attendance, the press, the lawyers, the other witnesses, to Hannibal'

'You know he's the one at the forefront of my mind?'

'That's hardly surprising. What do you want him to know?'

'I still don't know. I want him to know I meant it. That I still mean it. But that it kills me as well. That it hurts. I am utterly conflicted. I'll be a terrible witness'

'All you can be is a witness to your own thoughts and feelings and anything you were present for'

'I suppose. I never saw him do anything. Nothing. Except Abigail. It was part of the problem when we tried the con. We had no evidence. Even now there's not very much to actually concretely tie him to some of the things we believe he did. Jack could get him for assault, twice. But his kitchen was clean. His home was clean. There is almost zero forensic evidence. Most of it's happenstance, and belief, and perception.'

'But you do not believe he will get off?'

Will kicks at the floor of the woodland they are stopped in, through the leaf mould, the acorns, the spring growth struggling through.

'It's the accumulation. And Abigail. More that he ran. I can almost believe if he hadn't run he might still be here, walking around, playing me off against Alana and vice versa. Playing me in general'

'You think he cares? Loves you?'

'I think he thinks he does. I'm not sure. He's certainly obsessed, even I can see that. It's not healthy, it's punitive too. He likes to hurt, or see the effect of the hurt, sometimes so he can take it away. I liked it, the attention, the connection, God, I'm messed up'

'Well, two years is a long time for someone to be in your head. It's not so surprising. You've only had a few months to get some distance'

Will looks at Lucas then,

'It's like he's still here, with you I mean. Sorry. That's messed up too'

'It's alright Will, I understand that. It's as though I'm the best of him, and enough alike for you to feel comforted. But I'm no Hannibal Lecter. I'm messed up in quite other ways'

It starts to rain again and the two men shelter beneath a large oak. Lucas pulls out a hip flask and they share the brandy between them.

'I wasn't exaggerating before when I said it is in my interest for it to be alright. It isn't just the house. It helps me feel better about myself. I like to help. I like people to be alright. To be at their best. I had too long when that caused suspicion and not, I don't know. Maybe what I am trying to find the word for is a feeling of being accepted. As I am. Maybe that is partly why I remind you of how Dr Lecter is. He wanted you to accept him. For what he is'

'He did, he does. And myself. He wants me to accept myself'

'And the darkness?'

'That too'

'Is there a difference to you between accepting the darkness and enjoying it?'

'I think there is, and he doesn't get that.'

'So. Is it your job to help him see that?'

'I. I don't know. It felt like it. If we were going to have a chance'

'And now?'

'I think I know that I can't teach him something he doesn't want to learn. Or can't learn'

Lucas nods,

'Then you are doing well. Even if it's only right this moment. I think the rain is easing shall we try for the house?'

They walk back through the drizzle across the field. The house is lit up against the grey cloud. Lucas halts Will with just a hand to his arm,

'It looks good like this. A lighthouse. You've seen lighthouses?'

'Yeah. New England. It does, look good. Maybe I should add on a hundred for the view of the house'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back in the house Will gets together some food whilst Lucas plays something on the piano. When there's a knock on the door it's him who answers it. Will hears the exchange from the kitchen and quickly dries his hands,

'Fucking hell, who the hell are you. Shit. You scared me. God. Just for a minute I thought...'

'I'm sorry, please, you're friends of Will? Come in'

Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller come into the house. They've been here twice before, once when they and Bev had eaten pizza out of a box on the floor and once when they were checking for evidence after Hannibal had run, they'd been part of the clear up.

'Hey. Sorry about that, thanks Lucas, this is Jimmy and Brian, we used to work together. They worked with Beverly.'

'Ahh, then I am sorry for your loss. Will has told me' 

he gestures to the photograph on the mantel piece. Jimmy goes over to it and looks at it. He doesn't lift it up, but when he turns to Will there are tears in his eyes,

'We got the witness lists. We wanted to talk, you've been called for the defence.'

'Yeah. I got the papers today. I'm sorry I didn't know they would call me, I thought prosecution, given the whole gutting business'

Brian looks at him, something like fury and desperation writ large across his face,

'We have too'

Will and Lucas are both startled then,

'For the defence? But that doesn't make sense. I mean, I can see why they would call me, but why you two'

'We thought you might have some ideas. Do you?'

'Ok. I don't know. Look I'm fixing some food, come through we can talk about it, eat something'

Jimmy and Brian exchange glances,

'Alright. Thank you. And sorry, who are you?'

Brian looks at Lucas,

'Well originally I was just someone who was going to buy this house, or maybe. Then it turned out I reminded Will, and it just rolled over from there. I'm Lucas'

He offers his hand to both of them in turn, Jimmy looks at him and then at Will,

'It's extraordinary. They are very alike. That must be weird and nice Will'

'I think that's a just about perfect description actually' 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The four of them talk for several hours. Jimmy gets tearful at one point, and Brian gets angry. Lucas has a decent take on it,

'You all regret. But that can't be undone. It's healthy to have the regret, to know it thoroughly. Maybe you will make different mistakes next time'

Brian swears, but it's true. All you can hope for is that the mistakes you make are different each time.

'But why defence, I don't get it'

Will sighs,

'You worked with Hannibal. You interacted with him. You knew Beverly, how dogged she could be. You know me, Jack. The con. All of that. I don't think they'll go for an innocent verdict but they might go for something, mitigating circumstances maybe?'

'You know Dr Bloom has been called?'

'Yes, she came here to tell me. Her girlfriend too'

'Did they tell you they're getting married?'

'No. But, well, good for them'

'I think they hope it will alter the media angle'

'That Alana was duped, or complicit, or what?'

'Some of that. There are questions about that evening at the Verger place'

Will shifts his eyebrows around,

'Probably not surprising. Do you know who else is on the list'

'Bedelia Du Maurier, Fredrick Chilton, some of Lecter's socialite friends, Jack. Bella Crawford would have been too I expect, you have to wonder about that now don't you?'

'I'm trying not to'

'I was going to ask what your take was going to be, in court, your testimony'

'You mean what side I'm on?'

'Yeah. In effect'

'I think Hannibal has done some terrible things, to me included. I also think I've still not got clear of his influence and it's left me compromised and conflicted. But, I now know enough about how I feel to be able to say that. I loved him really. And I know that I'm still caught up in that'

Slowly Brian asks,

'So... it might be a miss-step, the defence calling you?'

'It could be. I think Hannibal knows he's still inside my head. But now there's a dialogue going on there, it's not only a monologue any more. I've done a fair amount of talking these last couple of weeks, not just in my head, out loud too'

Jimmy nods, 'good. We all need to talk. Some of this might have been avoided if we'd talked to you, listened better'

'Don't beat yourself up Jimmy, it might have helped, it might not have. Encephalitis, and a manipulator like Hannibal? It's kind of a perfect storm'

'Nevertheless Will. I'm sorry. We both are'

'Alright then. At least it won't be horrendous at the court if we can all look at each other'

'He hasn't won yet'

'He hasn't. Though to be honest I'm not sure what it is he thinks he is winning anyway, the case might be incidental'

'You maybe?'

'Yeah. I thought of that. He's taking a big chance'

Jimmy looks at him harder,

'It's a bigger chance than he probably realises. It's different for you now. You're really not alone now, and it's not just him being your friend'

Will smiles and offers a small toast with his mug of coffee.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few days later Will arrives for an evening meal at Lucas's rented apartment.

'You weren't joking about the whole seventies vibe were you? Have you got orange plates and stuff.'

'Yes, and cutlery, flatware?'

Will nods,

'Yeah. Flatware'

'Have a look around Will, I even tidied up. If it is awful it belongs to the house. My taste is a little better than that'

Will grins at him and makes his way steadily through the different rooms. He gives a running commentary on the decor and furnishings. In the bedroom he pauses. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks at the ceiling,

'Wow. I haven't seen a mirror on the ceiling for maybe thirty years. It's, I don't know. What is it? Can I lie on the bed to see?'

Lucas calls back from the kitchen,

'Sure. Shoes off though'

'I'm not that uncivilised. Wow. That is weird'

Lucas comes to stand in the doorway drying his hands on a tea towel,

'I can't decide if I like it or not. I thought about shrouding it, but I couldn't be bothered to go and find something that might work, then I worried that if I dislodged it I'd find it landing on me in the night'

'It's rude to ask, but have you? With anyone? Here, just to see?'

'I'm not so fast, or so easy. I've only been here a few months,'

He pauses,

'Move over, we can see'

He dims the light and lays himself down on the bed, so they are both looking up at themselves and each other.

'I don't know. I think I might get self conscious. If I knew my lover would see all of me'

'Only if you're looking at them looking at you. The mirror just amplifies that doesn't it? They'd be looking at you whether you saw them do so or not'

'You're wondering if Hannibal would like it?'

'I am. I can't decide. He liked. He liked different positions, so I could imagine he might, he might think it was a bit too obvious like this. He liked subtlety, visual metaphors'

'Did you have a male lover before? Or was he the first?'

'He wasn't the first, but he was the first for a long while. Either male or female. I wasn't very good at the whole relate to people thing'

'Then you have improved. You relate pretty well now.'

'Have you?'

'Had a male lover, or any lover? Yes. I have a son. Almost adult now. I was married. Then a girlfriend. I've been with a few men. A while ago now'

'Did it change recently? All the people I've assumed are straight as an arrow have had same sex relationships or something, affairs or lovers'

'Maybe it has. Changed I mean, or maybe people are more interested in trying, or willing, or more willing to talk about it. Any of those would change our perception'

Will turns onto his side to better look at Lucas,

'You know I'm attracted to you don't you? It's not just that you look like him'

Lucas turns his head,

'I'd thought maybe so. I wasn't sure you'd tell me'

'Because of Hannibal?'

'Because you have had a bad couple of years, and I look like the person who was intimately tied up with those experiences' 

Will nods, 

'That seems reasonable. What about you? What do you think?'

Lucas looks back up at the mirror, he can see them both laid out in the bed, Will leaning slightly towards him.

'I like you. There's something. I'm not very good with acting on what I feel. It got messed up with the case. Rejection is difficult for me. I try not to be vulnerable to that'

'Does it help to know what I feel?'

'A little. Though I would still say I was afraid of rejection. I'm not Hannibal'

'No. That's true. I think you're better'

Lucas looks across at him then and they both move a little closer until Will is leaning over and kissing him. Lucas takes off his glasses and then Will's and holds Will to him. Will runs his hands through Lucas's hair and holds the side of his face as he deepens the kiss. They keep like this for some long moments until the both move apart.

'Alright?'

'I am reassessing the point of the mirror'

Will laughs,

'Maybe we should eat dinner? I brought some nice wine'

'Good. You open it. Come and sit in the kitchen'

'It's all kitchen'

'Yes, I like how the spaces runs into each other, if I buy the house I will probably knock the wall through, remodel a little'

They both swing their feet off their respective sides of the bed and stand, Lucas ushers Will out in front of him, and then glances back up at the mirror before he closes the door with a click.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Will gets a call from Jack on his land line, he hadn't known Jack even had the number, maybe it's in his personnel records,

'I've had Zeller and Price in. I want you to come in. We should talk. About Florence. And the case, the thing with Lounds'

'Alright. I can do that. Is it alright if I bring a friend with me? He's been helping me get back on track'

'A therapist? They told me about the guy'

'He's not a therapist, but he's a good listener, he's got experience as a counsellor, he was a teacher. It'll probably be good for both of us, you and me. Help us not get stuck being irritated with each other'

'I'm already irritated Will'

'That's kind of my point'

'Alright, bring the friend'

Will gets out his cell phone. Lucas has been doing some translating work the last few days and is probably steeped in that.

'Ja? Hello, det er Lucas her. Sorry. Hello'

'Ha, I thought you'd be tied up in Danish. It's Will. Have I interrupted?'

'It's alright. I've just been reading email from home. How are you?'

'I'm good, thanks. I've been talking to my boss, Jack'

'Ahh yes Mr Crawford, Agent Crawford?'

'That's it. He wants to see me, I asked if you could come, if you've time, and are willing'

Lucas answers slowly, 

'are you sure Will? It puts me into a new category. It would mean I'm not just the man buying your house now'

'Hey, are you buying it? That's great. Sorry. Sorry. Distracted by that for a moment. Yeah. It does. I know that. I'm glad about that. I'd like that'

'Good to know you didn't kiss me so I would buy your house'

Will bursts out laughing,

'Hey, the house isn't so bad!'

'It isn't. Nor are you. I will come and meet your boss. Tomorrow I have a day where I will translate live, so it must either be today or the day after tomorrow'

'Are you getting more of these gigs?'

'Yes. Somehow I've got onto a list of reliable interpreters and translators, business is picking up now. I think talking with a native speaker is also improving my English. Thank you. So, today or the day after next?'

'I think today, I'll check back with Jack. If he says day after tomorrow, do you, want to, I don't know, do something?'

'Ahh, this feels like high school. Yes, let's do something, I don't know, together'

'I'm calling Jack'

As he hangs up he can hear Lucas laugh before the call finishes. He realises he's grinning. They hadn't repeated the kiss from the bedroom when he'd left late last night, but he thinks there might be more of that to come. He feels a little giddy at the thought. And then realises he hasn't thought about Hannibal for at least a few hours. That's, what is that? Even better?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Well well, I see what Jimmy means. Come on in, Will, Mr?'

'Call me Lucas. I'm pleased to meet you Agent Crawford. It seems this is a trying time for you. Are you recovered?'

'From Florence? Yes, pretty much. Though I wish it had turned out different, please pull up a seat' 

Jack gestures at the chairs on one side of the desk, so both Lucas and Will sit. 

Lucas carries on,

'I think you have got your man though?'

'Yes. I think that's what we're supposed to think'

'He sounds like a very good strategist'

'That he is, that he is. Will, have you spoken frankly to Lucas here?'

'Pretty much, the bits I know for sure, the bits I can remember, the bits I'm just hazy on'

'Alright then. And defence has called you?'

'Yes. You?'

'Prosecution. I think the defence guy knows I'd be a lost cause, I can only make it worse'

'Do you really think so. They're going to ask about Freddie Lounds, Randall Tier, Kade Prurnell will make sure of that. I'm assuming she's been called?'

'Yeah. For defence if you can believe that'

'I can. What do you want to ask me Jack? Jimmy and Brian wanted to know what side I was on. Is that your question too?'

'Pretty much. Do you know?'

Will glances at Lucas and then back at Jack, 

'yeah, I'm on the side that sees Hannibal get put away. I honestly don't think he'll get the needle. The jury won't be able to see past the cannibalism. They'll be more comfortable with a "mad" verdict. Either way, I'm beginning to see a way I might come back. Just to the Academy and non-field consulting. If you think the higher ups might be interested'

'I think they might be. Why the change of tune? Thinking about staying?'

He doesn't look at Lucas but Will can see it written on Jack's face,

'Maybe, though maybe I just need the options. Lucas is buying the house, that's how we met'

'Jimmy told me. Gotta be odd?'

Lucas smiles 'I think that is a fair assessment'

'Alright. Well. For once it seems like we're on the same page'

'Same book at least'

'I'd agree with that. Z said he doesn't want to smack you up the side of the head any more. You must have convinced him'

'I just tried to be as honest as I could Jack. How about you? Want to smack me up the side of my head'

'Not just your head. No. It's alright. I'm frustrated not murderous any more. And though I hate him for it, I got some extra time with Bella out of it'

'Watch for that Jack, he likes us to feel like he made a desperate situation better' 

'Don't I know it. Bastard. Still, he is what he is. And hopefully soon enough he'll be out of sight and out of mind. I guess you're keen on the second one?'

'I am. The voice inside my head? Doesn't only sound like him now'

'That's got to be a good thing? Ok Will, Lucas. Thanks for coming in. Anything else Will? I'll talk to my boss, or his boss. Won't be until after the trial'

'Sure. They'll want to see how I do there. I get it'

The three men stand and they all shake hands. Jack closes the door behind them,

'That seemed to go alright? Or have I missed the layers of meaning and subtext?'

'No. It was ok. It's untangled a few things. Let's get out of here'

'Sure you don't want me to see the lab, or your office, or the classroom?'

'Actually, ok. Yeah. Lab first, it's the nearest'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the lecture theatre Lucas sits on one of the student seats whilst Will leans against the lecturer's podium.

'I liked the teaching bit, even if I didn't always like the students. Or the interaction, at least'

'Could you negotiate around that do you think?'

'Honestly? I'm surprised Jack seemed so amenable'

'From what you've said you did clear a lot of cases, and produce some outstanding students'

'And nearly got him killed, twice, no, three times! And Bev, and Alana, and Abigail.'

Lucas doesn't say anything, Will relents,

'Ok. I didn't kill them. Or get them killed. Really, I know that. But they're still dead, Abigail and Bev, aren't they?'

'They are. Who did kill them? For real?'

Will looks down at the floor and almost whispers, 

'Hannibal did'

'I'm sorry I didn't hear you?'

'Yeah. I know. Hannibal did. I watched him kill Abigail. And until then I still believed it would turn out different,'

'Before or after he gutted you, even if he didn't want you to die'

'How insane do I sound if I say after? I still fantasise that he'd have come back for me, that he'd have taken me with him, that I'd end up with him. Shit. What does that say about my mind?'

'I think what it says about your mind is that you need some new fantasies. Come on, show me the campus canteen which I imagine is just the right side of grim. I got to know some Danish police station coffee very well. What's it like here?'

Lucas comes down the deep steps of the auditorium. When he reaches the bottom Will stands and looks round the lecture room.

'If they let me come back, this would be ok'

'Good. Let's hope they do then. Coffee?'

'In a minute. Stand over here with me'

'Here? Like this?'

'Yeah. I'm going to kiss you. The first time Hannibal kissed me was here. I'd like a different memory. Is that ok?'

'If it's a good kiss'

Will laughs,

'You bastard. Alright I'll put some effort in'

'I should think so'

Will kisses him, a little roughly at first, before it slides into something better, much better and when they pull apart they're both flushed.

'See, with effort, it's good. Coffee?'

Will shakes his head and laughs,

'God, you're just better than normal aren't you'

'Perhaps. I'm mostly thirsty. Jack was a challenge, if you go back, he will require some forethought'

Will stops and puts a hand on his arm, 'Lucas, are you going to be here for that, if that happens?'

'Coffee first'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In Baltimore a few days later a woman comes up to Lucas in a high end book store. It's called a book boutique. He'd snorted with laughter and taken a picture with his cell phone and sent it to Will. He'd been reading the reply when the woman almost shrieks in his ear,

'Good god I thought you were Hannibal Lecter. Out on bail or something. You're not are you? Are you? God that gave me a nasty turn'

He smiles slightly at her 'no I'm not him. You're not the first person to think so. Maybe I should grow a beard or something?'

'No, no. It's fine. I can see the differences now. I should sit down. Who else have you met?'

'A few of the FBI people. There was some consternation'

'I'm not surprised. Have you seen Alana Bloom?'

'No. I know she knows of me'

'She had an affair with him. She'd be utterly bowled over by how alike you are. Have you seen the profiler? Does he know you?'

'Mr Graham? I've made his acquaintance. Can I get you a glass of water or something?'

'No. No. I'm fine. Really. I'm sorry. I've been so nosey. It's just. Look I've got a picture on my phone'

Lucas doesn't say he's seen pictures of Hannibal Lecter and smiles at the phone. It's clearly been taken at some event. And yes he can definitely see a strong likeness. It's mostly the hair, Lecter's is looser here, less slicked back, slightly longer. 

'I can see why you were shocked'

'I can't believe that reporter hasn't set you up, or his lawyer, mistaken identity?'

'Ms Lounds? I think she was as shocked as you. We bumped into each other.. if you're alright I think I should carry on with my errands. I'm looking for a book for someone. Excuse me?'

'Oh of course. Good grief. My husband won't believe me when I tell him'

Lucas is thankful she doesn't think to snap a picture of him then and there. When he buys a couple of books at the counter the shop assistant looks at him hard.

'I'm not Dr Lecter'

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You do look like him'

'He was a regular customer?'

The young woman nods and then looks embarrassed,

'It's alright. I expect he was very charming to you and you were very polite'

'I am, I try to be. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stared so much. I saw what the other customer did, I over heard'

'Still alright. Just these two books please. Thank you'

As he takes his books and packs them into a small backpack he considers whether a beard might be a good idea. Especially if he is going to be around for the trial. It's looking like he might be. That he and Will might be.

After the canteen in Quantico they'd gone back to Will's house and talked. About the trial, about the house, about Hannibal, about Will and Hannibal, about Lucas, and Will. The conversation had culminated in some serious kissing and what as a teenager he'd have thought of as making out. Lying along Will's couch, Will lying on top of him. He'd known either of them could push it a little and they'd have had sex. 

In the back of Lucas' mind was the issue of whether Will was really sure it was Lucas he wanted or simply a nicer Hannibal. In Will's mind was his continuing fear that he couldn't have something he wanted, that he didn't deserve it, that he always fouled relationships. But they'd managed to talk about it, both allaying some of the other' concerns and discovering new ones. 

The kissing had been good. The warmth. The affection. The touch. It had all been good. Lucas smiles to himself. He shoulders the backpack and heads back to the bank where he's proving simultaneous translation. The other translators are a friendly bunch. It's likely they'll all go out for a drink or a meal at the end of the day. If they do, he'll call Will to come and meet them somewhere, maybe go on for something else after. He's beginning to think they might manage to find their way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'That was nice. I liked them. Is this normal for a group of translators?'

Will and Lucas walk along a Baltimore street away from a bar,

'It's a tight knit community, we all have one language in common and then multiple others, almost all of us come from somewhere outside the US. It's interesting to hear about experiences. If you get on with some people sometimes you get a gig as a group, there are not that many first language Danish around. Some who are US born with a Danish speaking grandparent or a parent. It was nice. I liked the recruiter too'

'Is this what you'll do? Carry on doing? Here I mean?'

'It's what I have been doing. I've got a lump sum for wrongful arrest too. I'm going to be alright here. What about you?'

'If the gig at the Bureau doesn't come off, it'll be ok. I can always mend boats and boat motors. I'm good at that kind of practical thing, I could get into restoration. But I think Jack will try really hard to get me back for consultation work. Maybe the classroom too'

'But you'll stay out of field work?'

'Yes. I know that now. I'm not good for it, it's not good for me. I actually might do much better in the lab or talking it over'

'You sound more certain than before'

'Good. I think I am'

'Will, this is a hard question to answer, are you feeling more certain because I express a degree of certainty and solidness do you think?'

'It doesn't hurt. But I've also got better at being able to sort out the difference between what I'm picking up off others and what I feel myself. I'm not interested in you because I pick up on your interest and mirror it back. I have some autonomy you know,'

Lucas doesn't say anything, and Will sighs and continues,

'It's a fair comment, or question. I'm muddling my way through it. A lot of it is because you are just pretty great. I thought about it yesterday, when you went back to the 1970s. I thought about what Bev would think, she's a pretty good barometer for how fucked up I am. She just gave me a look'

'A look?'

'Yeah, something like, "don't overthink it you fool, don't you ever want to be with someone again?"'

They both laugh,

'She sounds smart, your friend. I like her'

'She'd have loved you. She liked Hannibal, when she thought he was genuinely my friend. She was really angry when I went to prison. With me at first and then at him'

'Probably mostly at him I expect'

'Yeah. They let me out to go to her funeral you know? I still think about her. Now. I had a while when I didn't. My head was too full of everything else.'

'Have you been to where she is buried since then? Do you want to go, before the trial?'

'Maybe. Actually. Yeah. That could be good. Maybe Abigail too? She's buried in Minnesota with her mom'

'Alright. There are still what, five weeks to go before the trial? Let's choose a weekend. You can show me the delights of Minnesota'

'You'll come with me?'

'You think I would set you up to go and the pull the carpet out by saying I won't? You may need to revisit your idea of friendship'

'That's been part of my problem. I talked about this to Hannibal once, he asked if I felt abandonment. I said that required expectations. I avoid expectations. Or I pretend to. I might set myself up to have unreasonable expectations. I don't know. I might self-sabotage like that'

'How is it if I just make sure you know what I'm offering when I'm offering it? Will that help?'

'It might. Yeah. I can see how it might. No mind games?'

'Only consensual'

'What does that mean?'

'Oh, if I say there is a nice thing going to happen but that it's not until later. That's a mind game'

'But you'd follow through? If you meant it?'

'I would. I won't trick you. Or try to. Or, what's the other phrase? From the Hitchcock film?'

'Gas-lighting?'

'Yes. I won't do that. So, do you want the nice thing that's going to happen later?'

Will huffs a laugh,

'Alright. You mean that?'

'I mean it as much as Beverly's grave, and Minnesota and still being around for the trial'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They go to Beverly's grave a few days later. There's some sun and maybe because it's a weekend there are a few people around the cemetery. She's buried in one corner of the Korean section of the graveyard. There's a photo of her set into the gravestone. The stone's inscribed in Korean and English. There are some fresh flowers, tied with a ribbon, no card.

'She's got a sister, younger than her. They might be from her. Or the lab team. Or Jack. Any of us. It's a bit over a year ago. God. This is harder than I thought'

'Good to do it then. Know how you feel'

'It hurts. Really. It hurts. God. He fucking killed her. She got too close. She was my friend and he killed her. I told you what he did? Cut her up? Displayed her?'

'I'm sorry Will. You did tell me. I'm more sorry than I can say. He did, here..'

Will hangs onto Lucas as tears slide down his face. Lucas keeps his arms tight round Will, letting him cry it out. Loss writ large. All these stones, marking change and decay. Endings. And grief.

When he finally starts to breathe normally again he takes a deep breath. 

'If I cry at the trial it will be for her and not for Hannibal, it will be for Abigail, not for Hannibal. For Alana. Even Bedelia. For Bella Crawford. Not for Hannibal Lecter'

'Very well then. Leave her flowers. And your tears. I've got the tickets for Minnesota, next weekend. Alright?'

'Yes. Definitely. I have to go in to see the lawyer. The defence guy, Tuesday'

'With Hannibal?'

'He didn't say. Should I ask?'

'If it helps you to know one way or another then yes. Where is the meeting?'

'At the court.'

'Is that usual?'

'If it meant Hannibal was likely to be there it'd be more likely to be the BSHCI, otherwise it could be the guy's office or the court. I'm not sure if it means anything or not'

'Ok. You will call me after?'

'I will. Shall we go?'

He stands looking down at Beverly's grave, there are a many things he still wants to say but he can't get them in the right order yet. He looks up at Lucas who has head turned towards the weak spring sun, and has a moment of remembering what happiness feels like. Will doesn't think he deserves happiness but maybe that's what he'll get anyway. We don't always get what we deserve.  
Thank god.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Late on Tuesday night Lucas begins to worry. Will hasn't called. He was due to meet the lawyer late morning. But nothing. No call, no visit. No text. Nothing. It's not altogether unexpected. Lucas makes the effort to recognise what is his own hurt because of his own experiences and what is more likely to be concern for Will. He pulls on his coat and picks up his car keys.

At Wolf Trap he finds Will sitting on a chair on the porch. At first Lucas thinks he might have been drinking.

'That bad?'

he asks as he comes up the steps of the porch,

'That bad'

'I'm sorry I didn't realise a few hours ago. Did you eat?'

'Not yet'

'Ok, have you drunk anything, not alcohol, coffee? Water?'

'Also, not yet'

'Alright then. In a few minutes we'll take the dogs out. You haven't done that yet either?'

'Not yet'

Lucas goes into the house and Will can just about hear him doing something in the kitchen. Lucas comes back to the porch and gives him a glass of water.

'You might want to throw it on the ground, maybe you will drink a little first though?'

'Maybe......... Thanks'

Lucas disappears inside and Will can hear him talk to the dogs. Will had shut them into the back room. He hadn't been able to deal with them. Lucas brings their bowls outside and some dog food from the fridge,

'Here, you must feed them. I don't want to get dribbled on, alright?'

'Alright'

Will takes the two bowls and sets them down, fills them from the pot and re-covers it. Winston noses up against his hand and Will hugs her, he ruffles her hair, puts his own head down next to her and breathes in her fresh doggyness. Buster gets his paws up on Will's leg anxious not to be left out if there are hugs going. Will shudders with relief.

The two dogs eat and a few minutes later Lucas comes out, he hands Will a jacket and throws his own backpack over his shoulder.

'When they're ready. Will you lock the door?'

'Sure. Yeah sure. I've got keys, here'

Lucas takes the keys, he locks the front door, and they start off across the fields.

'I've got a torch, if we need it'

The dogs run alongside them and around, Buster finds something to bark at, wants Will to come and see. Both of the men run a bit, throw sticks, an old ball Winston finds in the longer grass. It's almost completely dark when they get to the edge of the woods. 

'"There is no way better to know us than as two wolves, come separately to a wood" We had to learn it in school. It is like this. We'll eat when we find somewhere decent to sit. Yes?'

'You haven't asked?'

'If you want to tell me, I hope you will. You don't need me to ask, alright?'

'Ok. Ok. It was. Awful. Not even the whole thing. Just all the little bits, all added up. I felt like all kinds of stupid, naive, pathetic, needy. I went in feeling ok, and I came out feeling. Shattered. Broken. I can't imagine how the trial is going to be. Worse though.'

'Is some of if how you were? Or how Hannibal might have perceived you to be?'

'Possibly? Probably. I was pretty screwed up'

'And he consolidated that?'

'Yeah. Some of it was well intentioned, maybe, but most of it was all about fostering dependency. He likes to be needed'

'Is that what today showed you? That you need him?'

They've been pushing their way along a path, reasonably clear and with the trees spaced out enough to find somewhere to sit. 

'There's a fallen tree a bit up here. Let's head for that'

'Good.'

They walk without talking for a few more minutes and finally come to the tree. Lucas opens the backpack and pulls out a rug and something wrapped up in paper. He gives Will the rug and concentrates on splitting the contents of the paper into two uneven portions.

Will spreads the rug out on the floor of the wood, clearing a space up against the tree trunk with his foot, scraping the debris along. Something to lean against. They both sit and the two dogs come to nose around until Will tsks at them. They settle on the edge of the blanket. Buster wuffling.

After they've eaten the omelette Lucas has cooked, he pulls out the vacuum flask and puts coffee into the cup that makes the lid,

'Here, something hot'

'Thanks'

'Some biscuits too'

They sit and eat and pass the cup between them, Lucas tops it up and for the last cupful he adds some brandy from his hip flask.

'So?'

Will shakes the crumbs from his hands and brushes his lap.

'It made me realise how much Hannibal wants me to want him'

'Yes. I think he has made that clear. And you?'

'It made me realise he's not infallible. I thought it was inevitable. But it's not. He's miscalculated. I can see a way past him. Out of his influence. I think the lawyer got it. I don't think I answered things the way he thought I would. He'd got some big thing planned around Hannibal and I being lovers. He thought I'd deny it, or be embarrassed. I didn't need to be. It was fine. It was the other stuff that made me feel so bad. He shifted pretty quick. Once he realised he couldn't get me that way. Made me feel pathetic.'

'It's possible that Hannibal won't like that line of questioning'

'What? He wouldn't want anyone to think he was interested in someone so needy, so foolish?'

'Yes. Possibly. It's a way to use his own hubris against him isn't it?'

'I didn't see it like that. But yes. It helped me see how needy he is. That's a shock too'

'That he needs you?'

'It's kind of intoxicating'

'Of course it is. Desire is a powerful force'

'Desire?'

'He desires you. Needs. Wants. They're not utterly dissimilar'

'I suppose. I just find it unlikely' 

'Desire, acceptance, possibility. It's a strong motivator, to try and get these things. It helps that you're beautiful too. He finds you irresistible. It's not so surprising'

'Do you?'

'We are here aren't we? In a dark and damp wood, at maybe two in the morning, drinking tepid coffee, you are funny. You still do not know you are irresistible. We should thank Hannibal Lecter, he is going to prison to prove how irresistible you are!'

'Oh my god. Don't make me laugh at this. How can it? I mean? It's not funny?'

'It's a little funny? Now you should kiss me again, for the damp wood. I will ache tomorrow'

'You might ache for other reasons too!'

'Good'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the morning Will comes downstairs into the living room to find Lucas sitting on the edge of the sofa now in bed formation, staring at the picture of Bev and Will.

'Hey, how are you, did you sleep ok?'

'I did thank you. It's surprisingly comfortable'

'I never used it as a bed, not when there was an actual bed down here. I feel like maybe I should have insisted you sleep with me?'

'Not yet, it would have been too tempting. Soon. I think. But let's get a bit clearer first. What we did was good too'

Will smiles, 'it was. Hey are you holding out for the mirror?'

Lucas laughs at him, 'I hadn't thought of that. Yes. Definitely. The first time'

'You think there's going to be a first time? I wasn't sure. I thought maybe I was pushing you'

'You're a foolish man. But I think we have established that. Or Dr Lecter has. I hope there will be a first time. But, like I said, I am not so easy. Or so fast. Come here?'

Will walks round the edge of the sofa bed and Lucas pulls him down onto his lap,

'I think I would very much like to have sex with you. Just not quite yet. I think maybe we might try sleeping in the same bed. That would be good too. I would enjoy blowing you, if that is something you would like. What is it called here, handwork?'

'A handjob'

'Ah. Ok. A handjob. I'd like to enjoy all of you. There is much I think we'd enjoy. What do you like? I think you like this?'

Lucas continues to stroke down Will's sides and back, and up his chest and around Will's throat. Reaching up to kiss Will, on the mouth, on his jaw, on his throat. Will pants, just a little,

'Fuck. It's fantastic. I love this'

'Arousing?'

'You can't just say that?'

'I can, I did, lean this way, let me hold you'

Lucas holds Will across his lap one hand cradling Will's head, the other stroking all down his body. Will gets one hand up round Lucas's head the other pulling on his shoulder. Slowly Lucas undoes the buttons on Will's shirt and traces his hand across Will's chest. He gently tweaks one of Will's nipples who lets out a small whine, before he grabs Lucas's hand and pushes it down between his legs, cupping him there.

'Good?'

He rubs Will through the fabric of his pants, in small circles. Alternating between that and squeezing. Will manages to get his hand between his body and Lucas's, and returns the movement. He gets Lucas's flies open and dips below the waist band of his shorts and strokes and presses. Lucas's kisses get sloppier and more urgent, soon Will is sitting up straddled over Lucas both of them with their hand in the other's underwear still kissing, the stroking firmer, the pull a little harder.

'Fuck. I'm going to come soon. Don't stop. Please'

'I couldn't'

'..........'

'..........'

'Ohh, fuh, Lucas...'

Will stutters and comes into Lucas's hand. He doesn't let go. Will pulls a few more times and Lucas pushes his head into Will's shoulder, makes something close to a moan or a sigh and follows.

They breathe and hold on to each other. As Will leans down to kiss him again Lucas tips his face up to return it.

'Good'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next two days Lucas has some simultaneous translation work to do in DC. He's there for a couple of nights. Will goes to see Alana for coffee which turns out to be just about ok. He meets up with Zeller and Bev's sister one evening. That's ok too. As much as it can be.

'My mom and dad aren't coming to the trial. They don't want to see the pictures. I'm coming. I got on the court list'

'I didn't know they were doing a list'

'Yeah. Lecter's had death threats, the opposite too. If there's someone you want there you should tell the court. Brian told me you're seeing someone?'

'Yeah. Kind of. It's pretty new'

'It's good is what it is. Get Lecter out of your head'

Will looks at her in surprise,

'What? You thought Bev kept it all bottled up? I probably feel as bad as you do that I couldn't make her listen. Do you feel bad?'

'I have been feeling very bad. And then I remember it was Hannibal Lecter who killed her. Not you, not me, not any of our friends or colleagues. He did. He's also terrifyingly good at ensuring other people feel responsible for the things he does'

'Really? Or are you saying that to make me feel better?'

Zeller interrupts 'actually I think that's true. I hadn't seen it. But he's good at twisting the knife. Just a little. Just enough. Jimmy nearly ended up a drunk again. He blamed himself. We all did'

'We all did. But, past tense. Now I blame Lecter'

Zeller looks at him 'you're doing better aren't you?'

'I went to Bev's grave. I'm going to see Abigail's this weekend'

'Lucas coming with you?'

'Yes. He offered'

'He's a decent guy. Hang on to him. Nice if something good came out of it all. Surprising too'

'I'm certainly surprised. Ellen, did you know my friend looks very like Hannibal Lecter? I don't want it to be a shock for you'

'Z said. But really like him?'

'People who know Hannibal have stopped him in the street'

'Ok. In that case thanks for warning me. I guess I'll see you at the trial. I know you can't say hi'

'You're right, but look for someone who looks like the defendant, tell him you're Bev's sister. He'll know who you are'

'Ok then. I will. And Will?'

'Uh huh?'

'Thank you'

Brian and Ellen get going and Will drinks another finger of whisky. He phones Lucas to tell him about the list and about Ellen. Lucas tells him about his day, about the hotel and asks if Will has sorted the hotel reservations for the weekend. Will makes a note to do so. They talk back and forwards, easy. Cheerful.

Back in Wolf Trap Will sorts out the bedding on the downstairs sofa bed. As he puts sheets and pillow cases to wash he smells Lucas's pillow. It smells of the outdoors, leafmould, sunshine, rain, maybe the dogs too. He swaps the case with one on his own bed. Puts it on his side, smiles a little at his own foolishness. Or maybe it's not foolishness? Maybe the line between foolishness and happiness isn't always that sharp?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minnesota is difficult. Not as hard as it would have been even a few weeks ago. But challenging. And sensible to have done it before the trial. The graffiti on the garage at Abigail's home has been painted over but you can still just make out the word "cannibals".

Will and Lucas get out of the hire car. There's a for sale sign in the yard. But Will's enquiry of the real estate agent checking it would be ok to visit reveals there's been no interest since Abigail died. On the front step Will feels like he can still see the blood stain left by Louise Hobbs as she bled out. He opens the key safe, the agent had been surprisingly easy about giving the code up to him. 

Lucas smiles at him 'you kicked this in? I'm impressed. I'll stay on the right side of you'

Will snorts, 'it was only the yale catch. Not that big a deal. Ok, it's smaller than I remember. It felt like it took hours to get along this corridor'

In the kitchen there's nothing. Except for three photos on the fridge turned face down and held in place by three fridge magnets. A local car dealer, a Minnesota flag, one for Eagle Mountain.

'I got shot there. It's where I shot the dad as well. Abigail nearly died here'

'Jack shot you?'

'To stop me shooting Hannibal Lecter. Just a disabling shot'

'Same shoulder?'

Will huffs, its always that shoulder. He's been stabbed once and shot twice in that shoulder. Most recently by Chiyoh. He hasn't really talked about Chiyoh. He wonders if she's still in the US. If she'll come to the trial. Though Jack has met her, in Florence. So maybe not. He hadn't thought of her. But it means Hannibal still has agency in the world. That's not so good. He should tell Lucas that.

'Yes. Same shoulder. Ok. I've seen it. Let's take a look in the living room and then, maybe the cemetery and then, grab some food somewhere. I've just remembered something we should talk over'

'Alright. I talked to the court after I talked to you. I'm on the list though you have to sign something to authorise it. Some of the prosecution witnesses are getting protection. But some of the defence witnesses are too'

They walk into the living room, there's still a few pieces of furniture there. Some taped up boxes rest on the floor and on a coffee table.

'Who said something about the banality of evil?'

'Hannah Arendt, about Eichmann. It is isn't it? It's so bland. You'd never know would you'

'No. You did well to catch him'

'I called it bad luck and book-keeping. Turns out Hannibal called here, to let Hobbs know we were coming'

'He is the gift who keeps on giving'

Will gives a surprised laugh,

'Yes he does, come on. There's nothing here'

'Not even ghosts?'

Will nods agreement 'not even ghosts. Not now'

The cemetery is harder. Louise Hobbs was cremated, her ashes interred. In the end with no one to decide Abigail was cremated too. Will was in hospital. Unclear at that point if he'd survive a secondary infection. He's not sure he'd have had an opinion on what the better ending might be. Given that there was an ending.

There's a small stone with Louise's names and dates, Abigail's beneath her. Just a small inscription; 

"You do not go alone into that good night"

'Who chose the stone, and the inscription?'

'Alana did. She helped Abigail sort out her mother's stone. She told me this week she had Abigail's name added'

'It's a good quotation, not quite the original. Even if don't believe it. It's comforting'

'To those left behind?'

'We're all left behind at some point. Lunch now?'

They find a diner in the centre of the town and order ordinary diner food. Home made, simple, nothing elaborate. Sometimes Will finds it hard to believe that Lucas is quite content with eating in a cafe, or bar, or even a fast food joint. It had made him feel faint when Lucas had suggested a Burger King one evening. He keeps seeing Hannibal sneer at the menu choices.

Lucas catches him,

'What is it? The food?'

'Yeah. The food. Sorry'

'It's fine. I wanted to ask, the trial is a little over three weeks now, this is a serious question, should I grow a beard. The resemblance would be less marked'

Will looks at him 'I don't know. I think a beard would suit you. You'd look good. I think you look good anyway. But maybe. Have you had one before'

'When I was younger, it will grow in reasonably fast though I expect it will be greyer than last time around. You will get beard burn'

Will smiles in delight, 'honestly? That's the least of my worries! I thought I'd shave for the trial'

'So young, so innocent? I can see why. Why not. I'd like to see it'

'Would you?'

'I'm very shallow. I would.'

'Alright then. I'll buy a razor. Let's do it this evening'

Lucas smiles and gently flushes,

'Is that a thing for you?'

'We will find out. Tell me what you thought of earlier?'

'Oh? Oh yes. Ok. Chiyoh. I should tell you about Chiyoh. I don't know if she's on any witness list. I don't even know if she's in the country now. She's a sort of relative of Hannibal. She was the one who shot me. In Florence. It's complicated'

The story is complex enough to take three re-fills and dessert and then another pastry that they share.

'You think she will come to the trial?'

'I think she'll be around. Jack's seen her so I think probably not the actual trial. But it occurred to me we should be careful.'

'Yes. I understand. Will you also talk to Agent Crawford?'

'That's probably a good idea. I might also ask Hannibal's lawyer if he's calling her. I can do that right now. I've got his card'

Will fishes his wallet, the waitress thinks he's getting ready to pay so she brings over the til receipt. He looks at it blankly for a moment and Lucas laughs and picks it up and pays it. The girl realises her mistake as Will tips all the detritus out of his wallet searching for the card.

'Oh, sorry. I thought..'

'It's fine. We're just about finished anyway. Here. Keep what is left for the tip. Split it with the cook yes?'

'Ok. Sure. Thanks. That's nice of you. Sorry. I'll come back to clear'

Will smiles at Lucas, he enters the number into his cell and speaks to Hannibal's lawyer on the other end for a few minutes.

'Ok. He was a bit cagey but he knows the lists are out. She's not on either list. So she won't be called. Unless she's a surprise witness. But he knew who I was talking about for sure. I'll try Jack. 

..............Jack? This is Will..... yeah, we're in Minnesota, to see Abigail's grave...........that's right...........ok.....................................no. I was calling to ask if you'd thought about Chiyoh at all, the Japanese woman. The one you said shot those Italian police......................... yes. The one who shot me too................ she's not on the witness list, his lawyer said so................. I think it's possible. ................. well he's not been short on persuasion before.......... alright, let me know if anything comes up........ thanks Jack.'

'I got most of that. So. What now?'

'Tonight? Or in general?'

'In general first, but let's go, the poor girls wants to clear the table'

'Ok, let's see if we can find a drugstore'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shaving indeed turns out to be a thing, for both of them.

When they arrive at the hotel Will booked over the internet there is some confusion at first as the guy behind the desk tries to give them two rooms and insists Will hasn't booked it properly. Lucas though is good at being tall and Scandinavian and polite and assured. Where Will might have given in Lucas helpfully explains they are a couple and a room with a king is exactly what they want. The receptionist ends up scarlet and comps them a bottle of wine. And some fruit. He's so apologetic they have to try hard not to laugh once the door is closed.

'Don't make me laugh about it'

'I can't help it. It is funny'

'It is. A fruit basket? Really? We should try for that again'

'Again?'

'Yeah. Again'

'Good. Shall we unpack a little and then inspect the amenities?'

Will smiles and upends his duffel on the bed. Then packs his clothes for Sunday and Monday into the dresser/wardrobe combo. When he's finished he pulls back the bedspread and toes off his shoes. He stretches out and yawns a little and crosses his hands behind his head and props himself up a little to watch as Lucas checks round the room pointing out the kettle, the fridge, the contents of the fridge, the iron, the hairdryer. Will watches and suddenly gets it,

'Are you nervous?'

'Maybe a little'

'We don't have to have sex you know. Even though it's a great bed. We said we'd wait for the mirror'

'Thank you. I have, I don't know what it's called here.. when you think you will not do so well'

'Performance anxiety?'

Lucas makes a face 'really? That's what it's called? Alright yes. A little'

'Maybe don't worry and just come and lie down. Beside me?'

He smiles as Lucas takes off his jacket and pulls off his Norwegian jumper over his head. Lucas toes off his shoes and untucks his shirt from his trousers. He puts his glasses on the night stand. And smiles as he lies down, on his side, facing towards Will.

'Better?'

'Yes. Thank you. Maybe it is catching up to me? Flights always bother me a little'

'Do you want to nap for a while?'

'Nap? Oh, maybe. It might be good. If we go out later. And shave you'

'Before we go out or when we come back?'

'When we come back I think. Or we could order room service'

'I think we might give the guy an aneurism!'

'You're right. I will sleep a little. What will you do?'

'Maybe just read for a bit. I've got a tablet'

Lucas yawns, 'good then. Don't let me sleep too late, maybe an hour?'

He closes his eyes and Will is impressed that within ten minutes or so he's breathing regularly and deeply. Asleep. It gives Will a chance to look at him closely. He is so like Hannibal. But there are small scars in different places. His nose is very slightly different, his eyebrows a little thicker, his eyes a slightly different colour though they're closed now. His mouth though is almost exactly the same. It's a good mouth, sensuous, pouty. Intensely kissable. Will smiles to himself he's getting hard just looking at Lucas. Alright. Time to read something.

Maybe an hour later Will wakes up, Lucas is still sleeping. Will leans over him and kisses him, just at the corner of his ear. Then across his cheek. His nose. The corner of his mouth. Lucas twitches. Rubs at his face as though it were a moth or a fly that landed there. Will kisses him again and Lucas rolls over following the kiss. 

'It's a bit more than an hour'

'Alright. Again?'

Will kisses him again. 

'Are we going out?'

'We are. Shortly. Again?'

Will slides over on top of Lucas and rests between his legs, kissing him with wet open mouthed kisses. Lucas responds, and flips Will over so he's lying beneath him. Will pushes up against him and Lucas shifts his hips down in a circular grind. Gradually Will comes to a stop.

'Ok. Ok. We should either stop or I won't be able to'

'Fair enough. You are being disciplined. That's good'

'Shut up and let's go and find something to eat. Not too much. Lunch was late'

'Alright. I'm going to use the bathroom. I won't be long.'

Lucas pushes himself off Will and stands beside the bed and pushes his glasses on to his face. He closes the bathroom door behind him. Will lies on the bed, one hand behind his head the other hand loosely stroking himself through his jeans. 

Lucas is good. He's possibly more generous than Hannibal, maybe as intense, as a lover. In pretty well every way that matters to Will he's easier than Hannibal. Maybe there's a bit of Will that will always love Hannibal. Maybe that's ok. Will has to make something of an effort to think in Hannibal's voice. It's a good development. Will smiles to himself, maybe Hannibal doesn't want to think about Will enjoying somebody other than him.

He closes his eyes. And it's Lucas he sees now. He opens them as the bathroom door opens. Still Lucas.

'Alright, that's better. Are you ready? Or would you like the bathroom?'

'I'm just going to splash my face. Talk to me about your next few weeks, what are you doing?'

'Some of next week I have a written translation to do, for a publisher. The week after I have three days in DC again, the week after that, maybe simultaneous translation for something at Georgetown. You've been there?'

'Alana is still on the faculty staff there. I've been a few times, done a couple of guest lecture spots. Which department are you going to?'

'History. They have a lecturer from one of the Danish Universities coming. His English is good enough for the lecture he says, but maybe not for the questions and answers. I've Skyped with him. He's alright. He knows a friend of a friend of a friend. It's worked out well. And then the fourth week is the trial. I've made some arrangements to do some written translating work, but I'll be available during the day time.'

'It might go on for a few weeks. It just depends on how he decides to plead. Don't not work all the time'

'I'm assuming you can't sit in on the trial?'

'Not before I give testimony. In theory I could afterwards, but in the event of a mistrial I might not be able to be called again if I'd sat in. Prosecution goes first. I might not even be called in the first week. Jack's talked me through the whole list now. I'm reckoning maybe week two, though I have to be there in case. We all do.'

'In Denmark we try to make sure a witness will not have to wait to long to be called.'

'We do that too. In theory. The longest I've ever waited was a week. I was an expert. It took them ages to get to the testimony. Jack was furious. I missed a whole week in the field. Ok ready now'

'I see no difference'

'Great. Thanks. I combed my hair, I washed my face.'

'So you did. Much better. What do you want to eat?'

'I've no idea what there is. When we were here during the case we went to a very bad bar and ate take out in one of the motel rooms, Zeller's I think.'

'Let's ask at reception, show the receptionist that we forgive him'

They end up with what turns out to be a good recommendation for a Mongolian place in the downtown area. 

'I don't think I've had Mongolian food? I expect it will be sheep or goat?'

'I don't know. I'd never really been out of the US, oh except for once to Canada and once just over the border into Mexico. Then I went to Sicily and Lithuania and Italy and pretty well everywhere in between. On the boat and then the train. I enjoyed it. Until Chiyoh chucked me off one.'

'So adventurous Will. I have been to, maybe thirty countries? But then I am European. It's easy to travel. I could start in Denmark and go to Sweden and Norway and Finland and then across to the Baltics and Russia all within 24 hours. And I have never been chucked off a train as you say. Though my friend and I tried to fall off a ferry back from Scotland once. That would have been bad, the North Sea is cold. What happened to your boat?'

'She's still in Italy. They say I can have her back. I've paid the port fees. Actually that's not quite true. Margot Verger paid the port fees. She said it was her brother's fault I couldn't bring her back myself. Can you sail?'

'We had a small boat, when I was young. Denmark has a lot of coastline. I used to sail, with my son'

'Will he come to visit?'

'Maybe. Not yet. We speak by Skype maybe once or twice a week. It's still hard for him. He is thinking maybe he could come to college here later. But Universities here are much more expensive than Denmark. He may try Scotland or England. He's not sure'

'Have you told him?'

'A little. He knows I met someone. He's not as judgmental as I thought he might be'

'Have you told him about the case?'

'Not so much. He is only just getting over the accusations at home. He was badly bullied. Maybe it is better if I don't say to Marcus that I look very like a Lithuanian serial killer. Or that it's his ex I am seeing'

Will laughs a little 'I see what you mean. It might be a bit much! In the summer, if the trial is over we could go and get the boat. Nola? If you liked the sound of that?'

'A few weeks on the open water, in the sunshine, with you? It sounds terrible. I cannot think why you might ask. Maybe July? When is the weather best?'

'I went in the Winter. It was freezing. There were some nights I hoped I'd just roll over and drown.'

'There were other things planned for you though?'

'Yeah. I guess. I didn't really know why it was Sicily it was just that Hannibal mentioned it. It was as good a place as any to start. And then I went to his home in Lithuania'

'Yes, Lecter castle, I like that he has a castle. Very grand of him. I am sorry about his sister. Even if he does not believe it impacted him it will have done. In some way or another'

'I think that too. You're right though he doesn't. What are you going to eat?'

'Maybe the thing that is sheep with sheep? If the translation is right?

'You've got a slightly similar sense of humour. He likes puns, he's whimsical'

'You make him sound very enjoyable'

'Apart from the long list of terrible things?'

'Of course. Apart from those. What will you have?'

'I think maybe the sheep too?'

They order and eat and the sheep is sheepy and filling and they have dumplings and maybe cabbage. And then they both order dessert which is something like a twisted doughnut with sugar.

'I think I will have coffee. I am not so sure about the fermented mares milk'

'I'm not supposed to drink anything hard yet'

'You've been drinking brandy with me, and beer'

'The beer's ok, I asked about that, with the meds. As long as I don't drive after. The brandy I've been calling medicinal'

'I see. Maybe not the mares milk then'

They drink their coffee and afterwards walk back to the hotel. It's a different receptionist on duty who is blithely friendly and hands them the key without a second glance. Once inside they both hang up their jackets and Lucas fills and then puts the kettle on.

'For a proper shave the water must be properly hot. Take the chair into the bathroom, ok?'

Will smiles and moves the armchair. In the bathroom he moves some of the towels around, fits the chair in next to the basin. He finds the razor they bought earlier in the drugstore, along with the shaving cream, and the small towels Lucas had said they would use. He sets them all out on the counter next to the basin. Will comes back into the bedroom.

'Should I take off my shirt or what? How do you want me'

Lucas turns and smiles at him, 

'That's a very leading question. I say that because I know you will blush'

He's rewarded with the tips of Will's ears going pink 

'Yes, shirt, and see if there is a towel that will fit all the way round your neck'

Slowly Will takes off his shirt, not looking at Lucas but aware of him. He throws it across the duffel in the corner. And takes up one of the towels still folded on the credenza. He shakes it out and then puts it around his shoulders.

'Like this?'

'Yes. That's good. That's fine. Alright come and sit and we will adjust you around so I can get all the angles'

They spend some time getting things right so Lucas can reach the basin and the difference parts of Will's face and throat. 

'Are you sure? I think you will look quite a bit younger?'

'I'm sure. If it's too much for court, I've a few weeks to grow it out. And I think it'll be good for court. It's ok if it looks like Hannibal picked up someone much younger, vulnerable looking'

'And I with a silver beard will look like I robbed a cradle'

Will smiles at him 'little bit'

Will reaches up then and puts both arms round Lucas's neck, pulls his face closer.

'Last chance for some beard burn' 

They kiss gently for a few minutes,

'Tip your head back, I'll stand behind you. I've done this before. You don't need to fear for your throat'

'I'm not afraid. I trust you'

Will stops talking and Lucas checks the beard length. He pulls out some short scissors from his wash bag and first of all trims Will's beard much closer. 

'Better to cut some of it off. If we had a straight edge I wouldn't do this stage. Hot towel next' 

He pours some of the hot water from the kettle into the basin and drops one of the face cloths into it. When he's satisfied he pulls it out and wrings out most of the moisture and then lays it carefully on Will's face. Satisfied after a minute or two Lucas lathers up the traditional badger hair brush. He covers Will's throat and face.

'I'll leave you some side burns, then you can decide how long you want them, alright? Just nod or not'

Will nods.

Lucas makes several passes over Will's face with the razor. He washes it clean every few swipes, and then after every swipe. He gently moves Will's face from one side to the other, tips it one way, and then the next. For Will it's gradually more and more arousing. Lucas's touch is light, gentle, but decisive. Someone who knows what they are doing. Will has always enjoyed that. He closes his eyes because he's finding it harder and harder not to get carried away into the feeling. With his eyes closed he can concentrate on listening to his breathing. On Lucas's.

He can tell Lucas isn't unaffected either. He hears his breathing hitch once and again, his hand grip just a little tighter or his fingers brush along the plains of his face. A few minutes pass before Lucas says,

'First go. We should leave it for five minutes and then a second pass. Only because you have had a beard for a while I think'

'A few years'

'Do you want to see?'

'I want to wait'

'Alright. I'll get some more hot water'

'Lucas?'

'Will?'

'This is good, I like this. Maybe it could be..'

'Something we do? Yes. It could be. You look..'

'What?'

'Very desirable'

'Yeah?'

'Yes'

Will keeps his eyes closed as he hears the kettle boil in the bedroom and then senses Lucas come back and set the kettle down on the counter top again.

'Tip back a little'

Will puts his head back again and Lucas begins the process again, hot towel, lather, swipe, dip, swipe. A few minutes later Will hears him empty the sink and then pour the kettle water in again, he tempers it with some cold. 

'Alright, hot flannel again in a moment, towel, face cloth I think you would say'

He lays the towel across Will's face once more. As it cools Lucas looks down at Will. Without the beard Will looks tender, raw, vulnerable. It will be devastating in the courtroom if either the defence or prosecution want to make anything of it. For Lucas it brings in to sharp relief everything he finds attractive in Will, not just physically. 

'Alright, I'll take the towel off. You can sit up, have a look'

Will opens his eyes and smiles up at Lucas, 

'Do you like it?'

Lucas runs one finger down the side of Will's face and then his throat.

'I think you know I do. Very much'

Will looks at himself in the mirror then, turns his head each way.

'How much younger would you say I look?'

'What are you? Nearly forty?'

Will nods,

'Maybe ten years less. Maybe very early thirties. If you grow your hair a bit more you will look younger'

'I like it. I think it makes a statement. I'm glad you like it as well. Are you sure we're not going to have sex here?'

'Maybe you will let me blow you?'

'You say that so calmly'

'I am glad you think so. I don't feel it'

'Nor do I'

'We will go to bed soon?'

'I think so?'

'Let's shower first, we can wash away any stray bits of beard. I think the stall? Is it a stall? I think it will take two of us'

Will nods. He starts on Lucas's buttons and untucks his shirt. Eventually peeling it off. They both undo their trousers, and get them off managing to manoeuvre in the small bathroom, 

'I'll move the chair'

Lucas smiles, they should have done that first. 

Whilst Will is putting the chair back Lucas starts the shower. He steps out of his underwear and pushes them to one side with his foot. He steps into the stall. It's warm, but not hot. They can negotiate over temperature. He stands under the warm stream. It's good. Lazily he strokes himself. He can certainly make Will feel good this way. 

He doesn't have long to consider what Will might like, before Will is in the stall with him crowding him into the corner kissing him urgently, moaning against him, pushing up against him. Rubbing. Will gets both arms round Lucas's neck and holds him closely and kisses like he might never get the chance again. Lucas strokes down his back pulling him close against him and pushes one thigh between Will's. They're both hard. He presses Will's arse with both hands and Will moans and ruts against him.

'Please'

Lucas gets one hand between them so he can wrap his fingers round Will's cock. He pulls a few times, not too much, but enough for all of Will's attention to focus there. Lucas gets to his knees, diagonally across the shower floor and looks up at Will,

'Yes?'

Will nods tightly and almost slumps when Lucas takes his cock into his mouth.

'Fuck. That's. fuck'

Will gets one hand against the wall of the shower stall, he's dizzy from where all the blood is going, and the other hand rests on the side of Lucas's head. He doesn't need to thrust, Lucas is doing all the hard work. And god it's glorious. He knows it won't last, he can't last. He's been on edge for maybe a week, and has been trying to think of anything else. Now he can't think of anything but this. And Lucas's mouth pulling agonised delight from Will's throat.

'Fuck. It's going to be soon. I can't. Fuck'

Lucas stills and gives several long slow pulls with his mouth, his tongue flattening along the base of Will's cock, just swirling round the head as he pulls Will almost but not quite out. On the fourth slide out he feels Will tense up, so he pulls him in tighter. When Will comes he pulses into Lucas's mouth, and as Lucas swallows around Will, Will makes a noise somewhere close to ecstasy. Lucas stands and Will pushes him back against the wall again and kisses him hard, tasting himself. They both moan. Will pulls on Lucas's cock and when he comes a minute or so later they're both gasping and half leaning on the wall and each other.

They both breathe hard to get back to as close to normal as they can.

'Let me deal with beard remains'

Lucas soaps his hands and washes Will's face and throat and torso. He uses the spray to wash off the few bits of hair he's missed.

'It's better. You won't itch now'

'Thank you. That was perfect. Just. Really perfect'

'For me too. Come, it will be getting later, tomorrow we will see the other sights. Maybe you will show me the motel where you ate takeout?'

Will laughs and kisses Lucas again, putting his hands loosely around his shoulders 'God you're great aren't you?'

'Yes. So I am having the bigger and drier towel'

'You could dry me?'

Lucas looks as though he is considering 'you have convinced me. I should say that beardless I think there is very little I would not do for you. I did warn you I am shallow'

Twenty minutes later when they've both dried off, found nightwear, and settled themselves Lucas turns off the over head lights. Will lies against his side, just a hand across Lucas's chest. They both sleep solidly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few weeks pass uneventfully. Lucas does his translation work, Will spends more time around the house fixing things, sorting things, getting rid of things. He struggles over a few items Hannibal gave him and can't decide what to do with them. In the end Lucas suggests he takes photos of the things and gives them to Goodwill. But to keep them for a few weeks before deciding. 

They go for walks with the dogs, they fish. It's not the right season for hunting, but they talk about it. They eat together. Together they meet with Brian and Jimmy again, in Baltimore, in a bar. They get slightly drunk together, there's dancing in Will's living room, there's some laughter, some tears. Will gets the piano tuned. They both hold off on penetrative sex but there's everything else. 

Jack comes round to Will's one evening and they eat and talk. About Florence. Will goes to Bev's grave again. Alana calls to say Bedelia's being sequestered, and that she and Margot have been getting threats. Will tells her congratulations and she cries when she tells him she's pregnant. He cries a little too. The night before the trial begins Lucas holds him close as Will sleeps. They've shaved him again. He looks impossible. 

In the morning Will dresses in his new suit, it takes time as they kiss and get distracted, but eventually they're both dressed and have eaten some breakfast. Lucas's beard grew in silver and blond and brown. Will finds it hard not to stare. When the drive into the city they find somewhere to park and walk the last ten minutes to the court house.

It leaves them both glowing from the early summer sun and the slight breeze. Together they look spectacular and they get some admiring looks. Freddie stops them on the steps leading up to the courthouse, asks them to pose for a picture,

'Shit, Graham, I get it now'

Inside they go through security, and then up the stairs to the broad wide lobby area. Lucas puts his hand on Will's shoulder and they stand for a few moments and look around, Jimmy and Brian come over, shake hands with Lucas, with Will. Jack does the same. Lucas keeps his hand on Will's shoulder. 

Will sees Alana and Margot come up the stairs and smiles at them. Alana smiles a little at him and then looks at Lucas and shock registers across her face.

'I didn't believe it when Iris told me. She saw you in a book store. It's uncanny. Though I've never seen him with a beard. It's....'

'Are you Dr Bloom? Ms Verger? I'm Lucas. I'm glad to meet you. Though not here of course. Will tells me congratulations are in order. Very good'

When he smiles at them both tears spring from Alana, she can't stop them as they roll right down her face,

'God, we should have arranged to meet you. This is awful, I can't..'

'I'm not Dr Lecter. Not even a little. We are not so alike in the things that matter'

He hands Alana a paper tissue, she wipes her eyes,

'He would have had a pocket square'

Will smiles at her, 

'he would. Lucas isn't Hannibal, Alana. I know it's hard. We'll be alright. You'll be good on the stand'

'The hormones are making me crazy, and emotional'

'You are allowed to cry I think. Even on the stand. If it's honest'

Alana looks at Lucas then, 'you're not like him are you?'

'No. Not really. Though I'm interested to see and hear him'

'You'll get plenty of that then. He likes the sound of his own voice, I'd say'

The three of them look at Margot 'what? It's true. He does'

Lucas laughs 'then I am sorry to say he and I are more alike than I realised'

Finally Alana laughs too and they head off the for the room that's been reserved for prosecution witnesses. Lucas and Will are left alone.

'I shall go in shortly, I will look for Ellen, maybe sit with her. Shall I come and find you here at the end?'

'Please. I'll wait for you over there, by the water fountain. Lucas?'

'Will?'

'I know it's too soon, that there's a steep hill to climb, but, after, I hope that, I'm making a mess of this, but..'

'It's alright Will. After is soon enough. Go and look after Jimmy, he looks like he might be sick. I will see you soon'

He leans over and kisses Will gently and Will smiles back. 

It's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright then, I've now written the first 80 words of the sequel. So, at some point over the next few months I'll write the whole thing. 
> 
> I think it's going to borrow a line from Blake and be called "The Howling of Wolves", same AU, same Lucas/Will same past/present? Will/Hannibal, it'll focus on the Trial. 
> 
> Update 09/04/2017 sequel is now at 4,500 words.  
> Update 10/04/2017 sequel is now at 6,885 words. (Encouraging comments work so well!)  
> Update 11/04/2017 sequel is now at 9,001 words!  
> Update 12/04/2017 sequel is now at 11,027 words  
> Update 16/04/2017 sequel is now at 12,305 words  
> Update 28/04/2017 sequel is now at 16,400 words! (Slowed down slightly because of two other fics and some real world work that had to happen...)  
> Update 03/05/2017 sequel now at 18,700 words.  
> Update Star Wars Day 20,884 words, maybe another three - five thousand to go!  
> Update 08/05/2017 22,406 words  
> And finished! Just over 29,400 words. Bloody hell.  
>   
>   
> "Do you promise to tell the truth. The whole truth. And nothing but the truth?" It reminds Will of what Hannibal had said, just before that fateful night,
> 
> 'To the truth then, and all it's consequences'
> 
> He tries not to appear nervous, but his mouth has gone dry and his hand is shaking as he picks up the glass of water, thoughtfully left for moments such as these, resting on the shelf in the witness box.
> 
> "So help me God"
> 
> For a moment he wishes that were possible. Instead he looks to the back of the court room. Jimmy Price, Bev's sister Ellen, Lucas. 
> 
> Lucas.
> 
>  
> 
> If this is the first thing of mine you've read, you're so welcome here! I hope you'll subscribe to this series as part two is nearly written and I've planned part three which will be called "The Wolf and The Storm" which will be the second half of season 3! Still SadDogs, still about Will & Hannibal and Will & Lucas and Will & himself. 
> 
> If you're someone who likes to have a bit of chat with the writer do leave a comment. I always respond. Even though it can take me a few days....


End file.
